The Creatures in the Tower
by Writingisapassion48
Summary: Based on The Princes in the Tower documentary. What if Margret Beaufort had released the "Creatures" from there cells.


_Based on __Princes in the Tower__ (2005) documentary. What if Margaret Beaufort had released the "Creatures" from the tower? _

Perkin Warbeck could not believe what he had just seen; the true Princes in the Tower kept alive and left to rot in cold dark cell in the tower. He never suspected Margaret Beaufort of doing such an awful deed; those two boys just keep alive, starved from any affection, of sun and of comfort. He pities them and now felt sorry that he had impersonated Richard Duke of York. He had convinced them all that entire he was the long lost Prince; even Henry Tudor was beginning to believe his story. He felt bad for Queen Elizabeth though, she was kind and gentle and was in a marriage with a cold fish, she would believe anything Perkin thought, she's longing for her long lost family.

He saw his son and wife through a screen, he want to go to them. He wanted to pick up his son and hold him in his arms and kiss his wife, the Lady Catherine Gordon. He moved forward

"Walk through that door, and I will bring those creatures out into the light." Margaret Beaufort warned

"You wouldn't" Perkin said knowing the chaos it would afflict on people if those Creatures were let out of their cell.

"My Son hate's me. I have nothing to lose." Margaret said coldly

"You can't prove those creatures are the Princes." Perkin said trying desperately to win

"You can't prove they aren't" Margaret said

He looked back to his wife and son; he wouldn't let Margaret Beaufort and Henry Tudor win. He hated both of them with a passion, he thought of the two boys in there lonely tower cell, was it not a sin to leave them in such a state.

Perkin Warbeck chose to walk toward his son and wife and hold them close to him.

Margaret Beaufort was astonished by this act; she now knew what she must do to preserve Henry's line.

The interrogations continued, Perkin's sat in his chair, the King and the Queen were both present, the ambassadors from Burgundy and Spain were not at this interrogation, The King wanted this to be much more private affair. However Dr. John Argentine and the scribe Thomas More were allowed here today.

Margaret Beaufort had been sitting down as regal as ever, as there were about to begin she stood up to speak.

"This man is not Richard Duke of York; I have the proof that shows his claim to be false." She looked Perkin in the eyes and motioned to a guard to open the door.

She had them drag into the room the two creatures she had shown Perkin last night. They were aged, with long matted hair, with tings of its golden color, each in a long grey robes, the one was still clinging to old and torn coronation robes. They each fell to the floor, they had not the strength to keep themselves up. They were small and skinny looking, no bigger than children. Their eyes and faces told that they were much older.

"Mother what is this." Henry Tudor exclaimed standing from his seat

"These are the Princes in the Tower, Edward V and his brother Richard Duke of York. They stand before you now." Margaret said

Perkin looked to the ground not waiting to meet the creature's eyes. Everyone looked around not being able to comprehend that these two creatures were the Princes.

Queen Elizabeth let a gasp in horror; she could not believe these two things were her little brothers.

"Henry." Queen Elizabeth said and looked toward her husband with hatred in her eyes "This whole time?" She questioned, she knew her husband to be unkind and harsh at times but this was cruelty she could not even imagine from him.

"Elizabeth no, I didn't know." Henry said desperately. He looked shocked and startled.

"Henry did not know Elizabeth, I can attest to that; this was done to them by your dear Uncle Richard." Margaret said

"My Lady would you care to explain, how this happened to the Princes." Dr. Argentine asked. He had loved the little boys he had visited those many years ago he need to know what happened.

"I found them here after Henry's coronation, the Constable of the Tower at the time had approach me, claimed he had to see the King that it was a matter of life or death. The Constable was John de Vere, Earl of Oxford. He still is the Constable, I've brought him her today her will do a better job at explaining." Margaret went to open the door and she brought in John de Vere, he bowed before King Henry.

"Your Majesty, as you know I was appointed by you to be Constable of the Tower in September of 1485, prior to that it was Robert Brackenbury who was the Constable, he was killed at the battle of Bosworth. Before he died he left a note, in case he died, for the next Constable of the Tower to read. He claimed that Richard the usurper had not wanted to the kill the Princes out of affection for his brother however he knew the dangers of letting them live."

"He and Brackenbury arranged for the Princes to be smuggled out of their rooms in the Tower and brought below to the dungeons, never to the see the light of day again. Richard claimed he did not care what happened to them as long as they were never let out. The boys screamed too much according to Brackenbury, he had Edward V's tongue ripped out; the other boy Richard swallowed his own tongue after watching it. When I told my Lady the King's Mother she claimed that it would be too dangerous to tell you Your Majesty and that I was just to keep the boys as they were."

Henry was in utter shock, he could not believe this.

"Do you have any proof that these two boys are the Princes?" He asked "What of that letter you spoke of?"

"My Lady the King's Mother told me to burn it, and so I did." The Earl replied

"You may leave us now, and if you are wise you will never speak of this to anyone."Henry said warning him.

He bowed and left.

Margaret went over to one of the Princes and grabbed the coronation robe from him

"Look at this, cloth of Gold. Only a King can wear cloth of gold. It's rather small don't you agree."

Henry nodded and agreed he knew that this truly were the Princes in the tower.

"Mother, how could you?" Henry asked

"I would do anything to protect you Henry. Anything" She said simply

Elizabeth let out a sob; she could not believe her own ears and her eyes.

"And are you protecting me now?" He questioned

"Yes, I could not let you believe that this man was a son of Edward IV." She said pointing to Perkin.

"I am a son Edward IV" He shouted

Henry looked at him

"Even now you're going to keep up this charades, even with the two Princes rooms. I must hand it to you, you are persistent."

"I am Edward IV illegitimate son." He announced. "When he was in exile, he took my mother for a mistress and left her with me."

"Oh" Henry said "I don't have time for you now, take him away." He said to the guards.

They took Perkin's out of the room

"My lord what are we to do with the Princes?" Dr. Argentine questioned

"Take them to good rooms, have someone clean them up, feed them as well. I have to think on this matter." Henry said pressing his hands to his head. He then looked to his mother "Get out of my sight." He said calmly.

Henry left the room he needed to think on this matter.

He entered his wife's bed chamber hoping to find some comfort from her bed tonight. He did love Elizabeth; she had been a good wife, giving him 4 living children, two boys, two girls. She was a kind woman and a good Queen; she dealt with his cold nature in silence and for that he was grateful. She even put up with his mother, whom he knew had no affection at all for Elizabeth.

He climbed into the bed and looked at her. He knew she wasn't asleep

"What would have me do?" He asked her

"I don't know, there more like animals then like humans. I visited them, just now. They were throwing fits only your mother could calm them down. I tired but they grew out of control, one of them bit me."

"They hurt you?" Henry asked turn Elizabeth face towards him

"No, most their teeth are gone, he thought he was biting me." Elizabeth said her face was red from tears. She didn't know what to do. "They could not rule England, never, it would be worse than the days when Henry VI ruled; he was only mad." She said

"It would take a heartless man to kill those poor souls." Henry concluded "And whatever you might think I am not heartless." Henry said, he was stirring up there fight from the night before.

"_Love was never a part of the arrangement between us." _

The words had deeply wounded Henry's ego. He had loved Elizabeth and had been faithful to her which was much more than most Queens' of Europe got from their husbands. He had seen it although out his life in Brittany wealthy nobles had all sorts of whores and although Henry did, when he was younger, did have affairs; one which resulted in a son whom he kept safely away from England, in order not to insult Elizabeth.

"I never thought you heartless. You have cold heart but heart none the less." Elizabeth answered

Henry smiled at her, he wished she could love him the way he loved her. Deep down he knew she would never forgive him for killing her Uncle, the Uncle she admired and loved so deeply. The Uncle she would have married if fates had allowed it.

"I don't know what to do. My throne will not be safe while they live. Yet England would not be safe with them on the throne."

"It's almost cruel to keep them alive. There in purgatory, there not dead but there not alive either." Elizabeth said finally

"I won't do it if tell me not too." Henry said she knew what he meant

"All I ask is you give them a mercifully death, don't hurt them." Elizabeth said her eyes filling with tears.

"Elizabeth." Henry said pulling her close to him.

"I'm glad my mother's dead, that she didn't live to see this day. I know she wanted to know what happened but she couldn't handle this."

"It will be ok." Henry said wiping away her tears.

Henry met with an apothecary and got a painless poison to give the princes. He would mix it with a sleeping draught; first they would sleep then quietly they would die. He was reassured that it was painless.

That night he did not visit Elizabeth's bed, he stayed in his study just staring into space. There was still the matter of Perkin Warbeck, the bastard son of Edward IV. That part could never be reviled; he had men beat his face in so much so he no longer looked like Edward IV. Henry would have to execute him now. He would allow his son to live, however he would have him sent away to a monastery never to know his true identity. As for Catherine Gordon she would be a lady to Queen Elizabeth and be a permanent member of our there household.

Dr. Argentine entered the room,

"Your Majesty."

"Is it done?" He questioned

"Yes, it was quick and painless. I was with them till the end; they didn't even know what was going on. It's all for the best, we all agree. We need to do away with the bodies, they as small as children's bodies so they will fit under a staircase, which I think is the best solution." He said

"I don't care what you do with the bodies just get rid of them. But wrap them it royal robes; we can do that much for them. They were the sons of a King who was much beloved by his people."

The Prince's bodies were wrapped in robes befitting there rank and hidden away under a staircase in the Tower. They were laid side by side and finally rested in peace. Dr. Argentine forgot what he saw that night and tried very hard not to ever think about the Creatures who were the little boys that he loved so dearly.


End file.
